Films and media inspired by Fuad
When we look at media more specifically film we never question the inspirations and ideas that have influenced the film whether it be a small minute detail or the whole basis of the film being inspired, in this article we aim to prove that many films and media have been influenced by Fuad. The Joker (2019) The first film we look at in this article is a fairly recent film, Joker released in October 2019 stars Joaquin Phoenix as Arthur Fleck a man constantly trodden on by society and those around him who manipulate him until he breaks and becomes the titular character of the Joker, throughout the film we can see many details that strike us as familiar that is because the director Todd Phillips took influence from Fuad. In a discarded interview where Joaquin Phoenix storms out the interviewer asked if Fuad had any relevance to the plot of the film in response Phoenix abruptly ended the interview by walking out. Though it remains unanswered we can see many similarities between Arthur Flecks life and Fuad Maalims, we start by looking at the most obvious Arthur Fleck is repeatedly put down when he attempts to be a stand up comedian, this can be interpreted as very similar to Fuad and how he is repeatedly put down when (just like Arthur) he tries to pursue his dream career of being a pilot, though many can look at this detail and dismiss it I believe that it holds significance in sewing the similarities together. The next part that made me question if Joker was really inspired by Fuad was that in the film we see how due to Arthur's mental health he believes that he has a girlfriend, Sophie Durmond, later on in the film we see how this is entirely fabricated and all the moments where we see Arthur on a date with Sophie were entirely fabricated by Arthur's tormented mind, this is an obvious nod to how on the Future emirates Instagram page Fuad stated that his two Best Friends for life (BFF) are Mia and Adham this is entirely Fabricated as Fuad and Mia basically never even talked to each other, this detail alone is not enough however what really seals the deal on this theory is that soon after Joker was released in Cinemas Fuad deleted it off his Instagram proving that he was aware about the influences Joker took from his life. These two theories alone are compelling however, there is more to unearth about the inspiration of Joker in real life when Fuad would try and make conversation all he said was "lool" and he'd start laughing on his own this is the final nail in the coffin to prove this theory. In the film Joker has the condition Pseuodobulbar which makes him laugh or cry at random moments for no apparent reason as seen in this video clip here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0EBBqbeqIM this showcases how Arthur's descent into madness has an uncanny similarity to Fuad's life and aspirations.